


Texts

by DigitalSpectre



Series: Shock and Awe [2]
Category: overwatch
Genre: Companion Piece, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalSpectre/pseuds/DigitalSpectre
Summary: Roadhog was trying to have a quiet conversation with his parts dealer, when his lovers decided it was an excellent time to start sending him dirty texts.A Companion piece to Livewires, takes part alongside Chapter 34.





	Texts

Roadhog took a lot of care in fostering a decent relationship with the old man who supplied him with bike parts. The man was the only place within a day’s ride from the base who had any interest in wheeled vehicles, and he was a decent enough type. He didn’t seem to care that Roadhog was a deadly criminal. He just wanted someone to talk to about cars. Roadhog obliged, listening to him talk while the old man chatted over parts.

And then his phone buzzed.

Three people had this number. Winston, the talking gorilla who paid him. Dr. Ziegler, his doctor. And you. His lover.

He waited until the old man was turned away to take a quick glance at the phone. The message was a picture of you and Junkrat and it was clear that Junkrat was holding the phone. The message read ‘PINS WANTS A KISS ROADHOG COME KISS OUR MATE’.

You should not have handed Junkrat the phone. You should have also just come told Roadhog you were ready for kissing. He knew that Junkrat was already all over you. It was really just impressive that he had stood off of you for so long. Junkrat had wanted to bring you into the relationship nearly the entire time.

At first you were just some pretty toy the Queen had that Junkrat wanted. You were clearly different, well kept, bright eyed, brilliant. Attractive, yes. But worth the effort? Probably not. Few people were worth real effort. Then you helped Junkrat.

You didn’t have to. But you wanted to. You saw him with a damaged arm and according to Junkrat, immediately demanded he let you fix it. There was something else to you. Roadhog was intrigued. It was hard learn more, you hid away and were so cautious when you went to check on the gate turrets. And then the Queen fucked up and sent you away. It was like throwing gold into the sea.

You tried to keep up a haughty, bratty behavior but it was flimsy at best. You were just scared. Scared of Roadhog, scared of Junrkat, scared of the desert, scared of everything. You reached out with so much hesitancy. Like the two of them were made of fire.

Junkrat sent another picture. He was gnawing on your neck, and you seemed to like it. Which, while interesting and something Roadhog would keep in mind, wasn’t what he wanted to see when he was talking with an old man. That look on your face. Roadhog put his phone away, not interested in letting his mind wander that path right now. The old man had turned to him and was showing off rare tailpipe he had for one of his ancient motorcycle antiques. 

Roadhog supposed it made sense that you liked to be bit. You didn’t seem too bothered that Junkrat bit you when you were ‘fighting’ in the dirt. Violence was familiar to everyone in the radiated wasteland. It fit that it was your easiest gateway towards contact. Towards making friends. You liked them, it was clear to Roadhog. You reached towards the fire and didn’t get burned and it made you get closer.

You looked better covered in dirt with a smile than you had looked clean and surrounded with fear. Roadhog didn’t want to take you back to Junkertown. He didn’t want to leave you in a snake pit when you were so new to trust. Even when you swore up and down you didn’t. You were a bad liar. Roadhog had never met someone who was so bad a liar. It had to be your choice to leave the Queen though. If Roadhog wanted you, and he did, it had to be the right way.

Being without you felt wrong. He didn’t love you yet. But he was fond of you, and it was clear that you fit with them. You belonged with Roadhog and Junkrat. Roadhog never mentioned it, despite Junkrat pining around their house. He wanted to go get you, to blow his way in and find you and carry you out. But Roadhog held Junkrat back. He told him to stop, to wait. That it wouldn’t be worth it unless you wanted to be with them. Junkrat was discouraged. But Roadhog knew better. He waited for you.

Then you came. He knew you could do it, if you chose to. Junkrat dragged you in waving your empty wrist around. It was luck that Overwatch had come to them with an opportunity. Roadhog wasn’t going to let you go. He would protect you. Junkrat understood they had to join Overwatch to do that; he was just thrilled that they won. They stole you. A treasure.

You came to life in Overwatch. Suddenly given access to the internet, to technology, you flourished. Your weapons were suddenly formidable, you were dangerous. Reclusive and grumpy, and dangerous. You clung to them. Roadhog encouraged it, keeping you close and safe. 

Another text. Roadhog almost didn’t want to look. But he did, quickly and carefully. He regretted it. Junkrat had your shirt off, kissing your torso. Roadhog almost dropped the phone. The old man noticed him move and smiled, sitting down with a new part.

Roadhog had been so proud of you when you started making friends. Until he found out it was an omnic. He wanted you to stay away from the damn thing, but you were so hesitant, so distrusting of everyone else. If it took an omnic to help you then. Then he would deal with it. The meditation helped you. You were calmer, in more control of your emotions. You didn’t panic in crowds so easily. You still got grumpy, but you didn’t look like you were about to cry. It annoyed Roadhog to admit it, but the omnic was good for you.

It was the omnic’s teachings that kept you from getting into a fight with Mei, and the omnic’s teaching that connected you to your other friends. The brothers. Genji was alright, too much like an omnic for Roadhog to like him. But he was kind to you. That was enough. His brother, was a jackass. But for some reason the two of you had bonded over dramatics and a mutual disdain for social functions. Roadhog would be lying if he didn’t want all of you just to him and Junkrat. He wanted you at his side at all times. But he liked your smile. Liked the sound of your relaxed chatter with your tiny group.

It was on a mission that he realized how much he loved you. Really loved you, the same way that he loved Junkrat. He knew he liked you. Knew he wanted you close. But when he saw you panic over the smallest wound on him. When he held you to him and watched you fuss. That settled it. 

Roadhog knew you loved them too. You were so easy to read. You didn’t exactly express yourself like others but you still had your tells. Once someone knew you, it was obvious. He could see the love in your eyes. But you hadn’t. Not yet. Roadhog didn’t want to wait, he wanted to sweep you up and capture your lips. But you would deny, and worse, you would probably run. Even with your new friends, you would run.

Junkrat sent him another text. Roadhog grumbled and apologized to the old man, who laughed about needy lovers. If only the man knew. This was a picture of you about to take your pants off, from the back. Teasing. This one had a message. ‘COME TAKE A LOOK AT OUR LOVE. IT’S A SIGHT.’

Oh it was a sight alright.

You were always a sight. The small lift in your face whenever you saw them. The look of concentration you had when you were working. The calm that fell over you when you fell asleep watching movies with them. Roadhog loved looking at you. Loved being near you. Loved those rare moments when he found a way to touch you that didn’t spook you. That made you smile at him. He loved when you smiled at him.

He wished he took pictures of you watching the fireworks. Roadhog would never forget. The first quiet admission of love. Junkrat almost lost it in the crowd. It took a lot of arguing to keep him from going too far too fast. You didn’t notice, Roadhog knew you didn’t. Because he knew you. Junkrat wanted to tell you that he loved you too. Wanted Roadhog to say that he loved you too.

Roadhog wouldn’t admit that he wasn’t ready either. He wanted to find the right words. Wanted to describe exactly what you meant to him. How much he treasured you. How he loved you and Junkrat more than he thought he’d ever love another person. How his reckless asshole and his overly cautious asshole completed his world. He couldn’t imagine life without either of you. This is what he had worked his entire life towards. The confession would be perfect. And by the time you realized that you loved them, he would find the words.

Junkrat sent him another text. His lips on your thigh, teeth primed to bite. The message was just ‘TASTY’. And that was it. Enough was enough. Roadhog was a patient man. Roadhog was an understanding man. But Roadhog could not and would not sit here when his lovers were teasing him with pictures knowing he was at least an hour away. He politely excused himself, claiming a minor emergency, but the old man’s expression said that he knew exactly why Roadhog was leaving.

The mission was a mistake. He knew he shouldn’t have allowed you in the field. But your friends were in danger, and you were going to save them. Roadhog knew you would be difficult. He knew that people would have to work to get into your good graces. To be your friend. He just didn’t realize how ride-or-die you were. How far you would go once you formed attachments.

The hatred he felt thinking about that woman. He only knew what Doc had told him with a surprising amount of hate dripping from her normal sweet, kind voice. O’Deorain was a monster. Someone who didn’t care about the lives she destroyed as long as it pushed her experiments forward. And she had dared to hurt you. No one put a finger on Mako Rutledge’s lovers. Definitely not some fucking scientist. She would die. He would kill her.

The latest text from Junkrat had been sent a full hour before Roadhog got back to base. It was your face, covered in sweat, eyes half closed, lips swollen. It was the greatest thing Roadhog had ever seen in his life. He didn’t even mind Junkrat’s message beneath. Junkrat was right. ‘LOOK AT OUR PINION. U EVER SEE SOMETHING SO GOOD.’

Maybe Junkrat’s own exhausted, post sex face. Put the two of you next to each other and you had a great idea of Roadhog’s dream situation. Soon. If you weren’t completely exhausted when he walked in, it would be really soon.

“You Two.” Roadhog growled, pausing when he took the sight in. You were wearing his shirt, and Junkrat’s shorts. Visibly about to fall asleep. You gave him such a sweet smile that any trace of annoyance left in Roadhog from the texts just. Disappeared. How could he be annoyed when you were looking at him like that.

“Wanted ya home early. Got what we wanted, didn’t we Pins?” Junkrat laughed. He was wiggling his eyebrows, clearly ready to go. 

“Sorry Mako. Will a kiss make it up to you?” You asked Roadhog. He suppressed a shudder. Junkrat was right, you definitely wanted him to kiss you. And he would. After he put you to bed. He picked you up, told Junkrat to be ready, and carried you to your room. Roadhog kissed you freely, enjoying the sweet taste of your lips, your tongue. You were so eager despite how tired you were. You had wanted to kiss him for some time apparently. He almost laughed. He didn’t need you to be careful with him. He knew what he wanted.

“Don’t worry about me. I started with Junkrat, remember?” Junkrat had scarcely waited minutes before jumping Roadhog when they started dating. He wasn’t going to wait now either. And Roadhog was ready for him. He smiled at you as you fell asleep, putting his mask back in place.

Now to deal with Jamison.

The man knew how to push Roadhog’s buttons, that was for sure. He knew Junkrat was trouble the moment they met and yet, he couldn’t resist. Something about him was that alluring. Maybe it was his loud fucking hyena laugh. Or maybe it was the smile he got whenever he blew something up. Or maybe it was just the fact that the fucker was tall as shit with enough muscles to carry around that fucking tire. He was hot. He was a fucking shithead. But he was a hot shithead.

Said shithead was already naked when Roadhog returned to their room. Strewn over the blankets, lazily stroking himself and smirking at Roadhog. 

“How’d ya like those pics mate?” Junkrat grinned harder when Roadhog just started taking off his clothes. “Actually got Pins to cum this time. I think someone got all hot and bothered knowin’ you were sorta watchin’.”

Roadhog grunted, taking his mask back off and setting it on the dresser. He would have to remember that when the time came. He’d love to watch you squirm. Maybe watch Junkrat squirm too. He looked pretty good right now. Flushed head to toe, already breathing heavy, biting his lip while he watched Mako pull out the condoms and lube. He looked delicious.

Junkrats lips tasted like smoke and salt. A kiss full of a summer barbeque. His hands were all over Roadhog the moment the man was close enough. The metal one slipping itself into Mako’s hair while the other one touched and touched and touched. Everywhere and anywhere. Wherever he could reach. Like he was desperate to touch all of Roadhog at once. Roadhog chuckled, giving Junkrat’s lip a gentle bite before pouring some of the lube onto his hand.

Roadhog loved Junkrat’s groans. The string of curses when that first finger started to slide in. The way his hand flew to Roadhog’s arm in a tight grip. Junkrat wasn’t a poet, but every word was like honey. He lost his edges and just became warm. Not that Roadhog didn’t love Junkrat’s edges. He just also happened to love being able to shake them all off. 

Watching Junkrat unravel before things even began was one of Roadhog’s favorite things. Gold was nice enough. But this? This was worth all of the bullshit he put up with. He would give up a lot to see this.

Junkrat barely rested for a few minutes after Roadhog was finished prepping him before he began to demand again. Loud, grabby, desperate, needy. More, more, more. Junkrat pushed himself up to lay bites and kisses over Roadhog’s neck and shoulders. Hands beginning to roam again until Roadhog held them down.

They always moved slow. Junkrat was always angry at first. Always demanded faster, tried to push his hips, took every kiss like it was payment for the suffering of taking too long. Then slowly, slowly, his complains turned to moans. A constant stream of whispers and curses and strangled noises formed the only prayer Roadhog ever cared to hear. And then, only then, would the pace quicken. Would the thrusts deepen. A slow ascent to quiet and then a rapid plunge into babbling and gasping and howling Roadhog’s name. He captured every confession in every breathless kiss.

Roadhog slowed just enough so they came together, watching Junkrat’s expression drift into a daze. Roadhog cleaned his lover carefully, shifting him enough to tear off the dirtiest sheet and wrap him in blankets. They were going to have to let you clean the room eventually. Especially if all three of you were going to be messing around in that bed.

He wondered how it would feel to sleep with both you and Junkrat in his arms. Roadhog held Junkrat close to his chest, listening to the sounds of Junkrat breathing. 

Perfect.

It would feel, perfect.


End file.
